The Mew Revolution
by Dark the Eagle
Summary: Connor Hahn goes to Japan to study the culture, but he ends up staying longer than he planned...
1. The Newest Mew

**The Mew Revolution**

by Connor Hahn (Dark the Eagle)

**DISCLAIMER!**

The following is a fan-based story. The characters of Connor Hahn (me), Michael Gamb, Daniel Alvar belong to me. Please do not claim these characters as your own. Nadina Mason (Nadie) belongs to NikkiChan17 on Please enjoy the fan fiction!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 - The Newest Mew<span>

* * *

><p>Connor Hahn's first trip to another country was... chaotic. He was almost fourteen when he chose to study in Japan with his friends. Daniel Alvar was a timid boy to many, but his true colors showed around his friends. He was really quite outgoing and entertaining to be around. He usually thought a bit too far into things, though. He was eighteen.<p>

Michael Gamb was an outgoing boy around friends and total strangers. He was nineteen and was born in the United Kingdom. He was slightly less crazy than Connor or Dani, but he had his moments! He usually took charge when Connor and Dani were being total goofballs.

Connor had known the two for years, but never had a chance to meet them in person. They usually had chatted over the internet. Connor had convinced his friends to join him in a foreign studies program. His mother was reluctant to let him go at first, but she gave in eventually. Going to Japan was Connor's dream. She wouldn't take the opportunity from him.

As he was boarding the plane, Connor saw something peculiar on the ground. It was a teardrop-shaped pendant. It had a sort of heart pattern on the upper half of it. The lower half looked like what appeared to be tail feathers of a bird. The man in front of him appeared to have dropped the pendant.

"Excuse me, sir!" Connor called to the man. "I believe this pendant is yours."

"Thank you," the man replied with a smile. "but I have no need for it. You can keep it."

"Don't you want something for it?" Connor asked, confused.

"No, thanks. I've already received payment…" the man whispered mysteriously.

"What was that?" Connor asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing! Well, have a good time in Japan!" The man walked away without another word.

"Thanks… I guess…" Connor said, not really expecting a response. "Oh, crap! My flight!

Connor ran as fast as he could, his legs like the embodiment of wind itself, avoiding people along the way. Well, most people. He crashed into a young girl. She looked no more than fifteen.

"Ouch!" the girl cried, massaging her bottom to relieve the pain from the fall. "Watch where you're going!"

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he asked, making sure he didn't hurt her too seriously.

"Oh, I'll live. I have to make it to flight 10-J, though! It closes in a few minutes!"

"Then let's go! That's my flight, too! What's your seat number?" he asked.

"69-A is my seat," the girl answered, panting.

"Mine is 70-A! Well, what do you know? We're sitting next to each other, too! What a coincidence!"

The pair made it to the gate just as the final passengers got on. "Damn, you run fast!" the girl said, panting.

"So I've been told. I'm Connor Hahn."

"My name is Nadina Mason, but you can call me Nadie. It's a pleasure to meet you, nya no da!"

"Nya no da? What in the world does _that_ mean? Is it Japanese?" Connor asked, confused at Nadie's words.

"Well, the original _'na no da' _ means 'y'know?', but '_nya no da'_ doesn't really mean anything!"

"I like that, nya no da!" said Connor with a smile. "Anyway, why are you going to Japan, Nadie?"

"I want to learn Japanese and soak in the culture. I may also want to meet some cute Japanese boys!"

"Geez, typical girl! We've only just met, but I feel like we're brother and sister! We even look similar, height difference aside. By the way, how old are you?"

"Eighteen, almost nineteen. How old are you?"

"Almost fourteen. You look about fifteen, not almost nineteen!"

"Well, you look around sixteen! We really don't look our age, do we?" Nadie said with a smirk.

"I guess not! I-"

Connor was interrupted by a small tremor. There was a green light, then a pink one. Both he and Nadie passed out at that moment.

Connor found himself in an empty void, nude. Suddenly, that same green light from before shone in front of his eyes. An eagle soared out of the light, as if it was a spirit being released from its body. As the eagle landed on Connor's arm, Connor felt a sudden calmness come over him. He felt as if nothing could harm him, as long as that eagle stayed with him. As if the eagle could hear his thoughts, it flew into his chest, merging with him. He could feel a change come over him, though he didn't know what the change was. Slowly, the green light that shone in front of his eyes faded away.

Connor woke up when the light was gone from the void. He was on the plane as he remembered, but he felt something else. He looked out the window. The plane had taken off. He looked next to him. Nadie was asleep.

"Was it all… a dream? If so, how much of it was real? The tremor? The light? Were those just a dream, too?" I'll think more of it tomorrow. For now, it's time to sleep. I'm exhausted!"

It was then that Connor remembered the pendant that the man gave to him. What was it? Who was the strange man that gave it to him? So many questions, but no answers. Regardless of these thoughts, Connor fell asleep with ease, getting ready for a new day.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Mew Onyx Takes the Stage

**DISCLAIMER!**

The following is a fan-based story. The characters of Connor Hahn (me), Michael Gamb, and Daniel Alvar belong to me. Please do not claim these characters as your own. Nadina Mason (Nadie) belongs to NikkiChan17. The navy clad warrior and the golden clad murderer belong to the user MetaSigma. Please enjoy the fan fiction!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Mew Onyx Takes the Stage!<p>

* * *

><p>"...ke u… …ake up… Wake up!"<p>

Connor awoke with a start. He looked around. When he realized where he was, he sat up and stretched.

"Geez, why'd you wake me, Nadie? I was having the nicest dream!" complained Connor.

"Well, sorry, but would you rather miss the stop and never see me again?" replied Nadie.

"Oh, crap! We're in Japan? Awesome! Let's go!"

"Not so fast, there, Speedy Gonzalez!" said Nadie, grabbing Connor by his shirt. "Do you even know where you're going? Do you even know how to find out?"

"I guess not… We can't even speak Japanese! Unless people here speak English…"

After they got off of the plane, Nadie reached into her purse, took out her cell phone and held it in the air.

"I have a smart phone! We can use this to translate!" Nadie told Connor, still holding up her phone.

She pressed the power button not once, not twice, but thrice and got the same result each time: nothing.

"…It's out of batteries… Good going, Nadie." said Connor sarcastically.

Nadie slumped over in disappointment. As she was wallowing in self-pity, Connor saw someone he could ask for directions. He was a young man with long, brown hair.

"Excuse me," Connor said to the man. "Could you tell me how to get to Urufu Street? My friend and I are new to Japan and are a bit lost. I do hope you speak English!"

"It appears that I don't need to speak English. You're speaking Japanese very well for someone who's new to Japan! I'll give you my spare map, if you want. It's quite a bit easier than just telling you!" said the man.

"Wait… Japanese? There's no way! I never took a single Japanese class! I don't know two words of the language!" replied Connor.

"You seem like a very odd person. Here you are, speaking to me in nearly perfect Japanese, yet you say you can't speak a word of it. Unless you're trying to play a trick on me!" said the man.

"How am I…? When did I…? What?" Connor said, extremely confused.

"I may be able to explain your situation, but not here. I'll give you this map. I own a café with an old friend of mine and a few high school students, about your age. The place is called Café Mew Mew. I might be able to tell you and your friend what's going on. You can come by any time the café is open. Everybody is welcome."

Connor was a bit cautious, but looking in the man's eyes told him that he had no malicious intent. He truly wanted to help Connor and Nadie.

"Okay, then. Thank you. I appreciate your help, Mr…"

"Keiichiro Akasaka." said the man.

"Keiichiro Akasaka…" repeated Connor. "I'll be sure to commit it to memory. Anyway, I have to get going. Goodbye!"

"Farewell, Mr. Hahn! I will await your arrival!" replied Keiichiro.

"_How did he know my name?_" Connor thought to himself, while running back to Nadie. "_Come to think of it, how did that other man know I was going to Japan? I never told him my flight…_"

Trying to abandon these thoughts, Connor reached Nadie and told her what had just happened.

"Wait… YOU KNOW JAPANESE?" Nadie yelled. "Why didn't you tell me? I totally would've had you translate for me!"

"Would you be quiet for a few seconds? I can't speak Japanese, or at least I couldn't before the flight here. Nadie, did you see a green light on the flight?"

"No, but I saw a pink one, and then I blacked out. Then I had a dream where I was nude in a black void and a cat appeared and jumped into me."

"I saw a green light and instead of a cat, I saw an eagle. Otherwise it was exactly the same as your dream. That's weird! I wonder what else happened… Maybe that Keiichiro guy can help us."

"Maybe, but we need to find our houses first!" Nadie reminded Connor.

"Oh, right. What street is your house on? Mine is on Urufu Street."

"Mine, too! How cool is that? We're neighbors!" said Nadie.

"Let's go before it gets dark. Luckily, Keiichiro gave me a map. We can find Urufu Street that way."

So Connor and Nadie walked about a mile away from the airport and finally got to Urufu Street. Connor found his house, while Nadie found hers. They said their goodbyes and entered their homes.

As Connor entered the house, he was greeted by two familiar faces.

"Hey, Connor! Finally, we get to see you in person! You're a lot taller than I expected…" said Dani, happy to finally be meeting his friend in person.

"Well, I finally get to see your non-digital face! Pleased to finally meet you, Connor!" greeted Mike. "We've been waiting here for you. We were a bit worried that you wouldn't find the house!"

"No, I didn't have a problem finding the place, but I did meet someone on the way here. A girl named Nadina Mason," replied Connor.

"Did you say Nadina Mason?" asked Dani.

"Yeah, do you know her?" questioned Connor.

Dani blushed furiously. "She's my ex-girlfriend… She broke up with me about eight months ago… Though I doubt it's the same Nadie. Did she have curly blonde hair? Was she short?"

"Yes and yes. I'm pretty sure that we're talking about the same girl. She's also a bit spaztastic. A bit odd, but she's a fun person to be around!" Connor replied.

"Yup, that's Nadie alright. Same as always, I suppose!"

"Anyway, I have to tell you guys something…"

Connor told them of what happened on the plane, and of Keiichiro and the strange man who gave him the pendant. He also told them of his sudden ability to speak Japanese.

"That's pretty weird. I wonder what that light could've been. Anyway, we should go see this Keiichiro guy in the morning. It's late, let's go to bed. I'll show you to your room," said Mike.

Connor got all of his bags unpacked and started to get settled in his new home. Mike and Dani helped out with his clothes, while Connor set up his games and his books. After all was set up and ready for living, Connor crashed on his bed and fell asleep without even thinking. And there he lay, peacefully sleeping on his new bed, in his new home, in this whole new world.

The next day, Connor awoke; feeling very refreshed, and walked out into his new living room. He looked around and realized that he would have to be taking care of himself for the most part. He would only have Dani, Mike, and possibly Nadie to help him. At that moment, he caught a whiff of a delightful something. He followed his nose to find Dani in the kitchen, making blueberry pancakes.

"Yay, pancakes! I love pancakes! Oooh, they're blueberry! My favorite kind! Dani, you freaking own!" Connor shouted with glee.

"Geez, calm down! Blueberry is mine and Mike's favorite, too! I can cook, so I decided to make some for us! Have a seat, they're almost done," Dani replied.

After eating his fill, Connor got up to leave. Wondering where he was going, Dani called out to him.

"Connor, where are you going? If you're leaving, you should take your map. You still don't know your way around."

"Thanks, Dani. I'm going to Nadie's place and then we're going to the café. Do you and Mike want to come?" Connor asked.

"Sure, just let me get dressed. We can't very well go to the café in our pajamas! I'll wake Mike, too."

"I'll be right back with Nadie. Don't touch my games!" said Connor.

As he walked down the street, he saw someone who looked familiar. It was Keiichiro. Connor ran up to him and started making conversation.

"Mr. Akasaka, is that you? It's me, Connor, from the airport! What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Ah, hello there, Connor! I was just strolling around. I assume you were going to the café. Am I right?"

"Well, you're half right. I was going to get Nadie. My friends are also coming. If you'll excuse me, I have to go get Nadie. I'll see you at the café, sir!"

With that, Connor found Nadie's house and knocked on the door. When Nadie came to the door, she was dressed in nothing but a bathrobe. Seeing this, Both Nadie and Connor blushed furiously.

"N-NADIE!" Connor screeched, his face beet-red. "Put some clothes on! Why the hell would you answer the door in only a bathrobe?"

Nadie, just as embarrassed, replied with, "You perv! What are you doing at my house, anyway?"

"I just came to see if you wanted to go to the café, but apparently I came at a bad time! Go get some clothes on!"

After that embarrassing incident, Nadie came out of her house, now fully clothed, though still red. Connor was also still red.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I came by to ask if you wanted to go to Café Mew Mew today. My other friends are coming, too. If you want to, come on."

"Okay. Let's go. Also, this never happened. Agreed?"

"Agreed… By the way, you're really flat, Onee Chan…" Connor said, mockingly.

"Sh-Shut up, Nii Chan! I make flat chests look sexy, nya no da!" Nadie retorted.

"Yeah, right. Whatever you want to tell yourself, sis!" Connor replied with a smirk.

"Wait, since when did we start referring to each other as brother and sister? I don't mind it, though. You do seem like a little brother to me, though!"

"I'll start calling you Onee Chan, then! You can just call me Nii Chan! It's perfect, nya no da! With our combined awesomeness, we can rule Tokyo as brother and sister! Or at least have fun!" Connor said.

So they got back to the house and joined up with Dani and Mike, then started heading towards the café. When they got to the café, they were greeted by two young men. One was Keiichiro; the other was strangely familiar to Connor.

Just then, Connor remembered the pendant. He had kept it with him, as if it was his own personal treasure, even though he had only had it for a day. He also remembered the strange man who gave him the pendant. Although he had been wearing a hat, that face was unmistakable; the man who gave him the pendant owned the café with Keiichiro.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew! We hope you enjoy the food here! We work very hard to make it the best we can!" greeted Keiichiro, with a smile so bright it could pierce through a black hole.

"Keiichiro, surely you didn't bring us here for the food. You said you would explain what's happening. I'd like to get that out of the way first. We can try the food later." Connor said with a stern look on his face.

"Very well, then. Follow me. Your friends can come along. This concerns them as well."

"Wait… you're the man who gave me the pendant, correct? I don't believe I caught your name," Connor said to the other man.

"My name is Ryou Shirogane. I'll explain more to you about the pendant once you understand what's going on," the man replied.

"_Shirogane… Where have I heard that name before?"_ Connor thought to himself.

They were brought into the basement of the café to discover a laboratory with the most advanced equipment any of them had ever seen.

"As you can see, this _isn't _an ordinary café, and we _aren't_ ordinary café owners. Ryou here is a teenage genius. He looks much older, yet he is only fifteen. His father had been working on a project known as the Mew Project. It was designed to infuse humans with animal DNA. Ryou's father died five years ago, leaving me, as his assistant and close friend, to take care of young Ryou. We have since continued the Mew Project and infused Red Data animal DNA into five girls, around your age. Those five girls work at this very café."

"What does this have to do with us?" Connor asked.

"I would think it's obvious," Ryou said. "You have DNA that is compatible with the Mew Project. All of you do. Two of you have been infused with the DNA already. Connor and Nadina, I'm talking about you."

"So that's why I can speak Japanese, isn't it?" Connor asked.

"Yes, and Nadina has the same ability. I'm speaking to you in English, so Daniel and Michael can understand me. They haven't been infused with animal DNA yet, so they can only speak what they currently know of Japanese."

"Would you quit calling us by our full names?" Nadie asked. "Just call me Nadie. You can call them Mike and Dani."

"Very well, then. Returning to the matter at hand, the Mew Project was made as a 'defense mechanism' for the Earth. The DNA of the Red Data animals gives you each unique abilities and weapons. You become much more powerful because of this, and when you use your powers as a team, you can be a nearly unstoppable force.

"Connor, may I see your pendant?" Ryou asked.

"Sure, you gave it to me." Connor replied, giving Ryou the teardrop shaped medallion.

Ryou held up the pendant. "This is a Mew Pendant. It will allow you to transform into your Mew form. Your Mew form won't look much different from your current appearance, aside from animal parts and possible hair color changes. You will also change outfits. Why, I'm not certain, but it will help you to fight more comfortably. Don't transform unless you need to."

"How do we transform? Can you tell us?" Nadie asked.

"I can't exactly say. Every transformation is different. Your heart will tell you how to transform when the time comes. In time, you will become comfortable with transformation."

"Can we get infused with the DNA yet?" Dani asked, eager to see his new abilities.

"At this time, we don't have the DNA prepared. By tomorrow, however, we will have everything prepared for the injection."

Ryou handed Connor and Nadie their Mew Pendants. "Keep these with you at all times. It is imperative that you do not lose them."

Connor and Nadie nodded in agreement and kept their pendants in safe places. Afterward, the group went upstairs to finally eat. After being served their dishes and eating their fill, they returned to their homes. Most of the group was talking about the meal and how delicious it was, as well as how Keiichiro beat even Dani in cooking. However, Connor had other things on his mind.

"_Wow, I come to Japan for an exchange program and end up becoming some sort of hero. I don't think my meeting with Nadie and going to live with Dani and Mike was a coincidence. Nor do I think our houses being so close is coincidental. Something's up, and I want to find out what."_

The next morning was slow. Connor had eaten breakfast, just as he would any other day, regardless of what he had learned yesterday. When he started to think about the pressure of being a "hero," he went for a walk to the café.

Suddenly, Connor heard a crashing noise in the distance and saw smoke. Naturally, with his adventurous curiosity, he went to go investigate. What he saw appalled him. The entire park in the city was nothing but a crater. A man was standing amidst the destruction, wearing odd armor. His arm was outstretched and his hand was smoking like the barrel of a gun. Could he have done this?

"I'm losing my touch… Only the park's a crater this time," the man chuckled.

Connor felt a burning in his heart as he took out his Mew Pendant. He was thinking of running to an area where nobody could see him, but there was no time. Besides, everybody was either dead or had evacuated the immediate area.

"MEW MEW ONIKUSU, HENSHIN!" As he said these words, Connor felt a change come over him. His body started glowing as he could feel his DNA being merged with the eagle's. The first thing to change was his eyesight. His vision improved immensely. Not only had his left eye (which was his bad eye) become more powerful, it had become on par with his right eye, which had also become more powerful. The next was his clothes. Ribbons of light wrapped around his legs, and then burst to become pants. Next was the shirt. Orbs of light gathered around him and shot for his chest and stomach. They formed into a shirt, revealing Connor's Mew Mark, a mark placed upon his chest during the injection of DNA. Finally, he could feel tail feathers sprout from his lower back. His hair had turned a pitch black and had grown slightly.

His transformation complete, Connor uttered these words without even realizing it, "For the fate of the world, you've gotta die, nya no da!"

Hearing this, the man looked over at Connor and dashed towards him at a blinding speed. Out of reflex Connor jumped back with the agility of an eagle, just as the man punched the ground where he stood just a moment ago. From the force of the punch, the ground broke beneath the man's fist. That blow would've surely killed Connor.

"Whoa, that was pretty earth shattering!" Connor remarked. "Onyx Beak!" he yelled, as a beak-shaped lance appeared in his hand. Not knowing that he called it forth, he was confused as to how to fight with it.

Words were rushing through his mind. "_Ribbon Onyx Pierce"_ Connor knew these words had some importance, but he decided not to say them yet. Big mistake.

"Who are you? Why are you killing these people?" Connor asked the man.

The man dashed to within an inch of Connor's face and said, "Because it's fun!"

He then fired a beam at Connor, only grazing him as Connor jumped out of the way. The beam annihilated a humongous tower behind him. The man wasn't screwing around. He dashed in and punched Connor in the stomach, causing Connor to spit up blood. He then took out his beam saber and started slashing away. Connor dodged just enough so that the blows weren't fatal, but he was losing a lot of blood. He couldn't hold on much longer.

"Now, it's been fun… for me. However, you've got to die now," the man said.

As he swung his beam saber, something clashed with it before it had a chance to connect. A man was standing above Connor who looked very similar to Mr. Golden Armor, but more… heroic. He was adorned in navy blue armor. The man turned his head and spoke to Connor.

"Are you really that stupid? Get the hell out of here ya newbie hero in training! Or are you looking to die before you move up to newbie hero out of training?" the navy warrior said.

Connor just sat there, staring at the warrior, not believing what he was seeing.

"Great...ANOTHER Derpy Derpy newbie hero in training...seriously what are they making these wannabe's out of these days? It's like they thought being flashy and sparkly was useful in killing a cold blooded murderer," The navy warrior groaned.

With that, Connor got up and said "Thanks!" half sarcastically. "Who is this guy, anyway? For that matter, who are you?"

"Hey, Worm Eater! What the hell are you asking stupid questions for at a time like this!" the navy warrior said as his opponent's blade was slowly pushing down toward him and he struggled to get out. "Shake those tail feathers and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Though Connor didn't want to lose this war of comebacks, he had no choice. His arms suddenly turned into wings after thinking that he needed to get away. He flew as fast as he could out of there. He bumped into a few things on his way out, but he quickly got the hang of it. He flew back to Café Mew Mew so he could tend to his wounds. Who were those armor clad warriors? He could think about that later. He had to get to Café Mew Mew.

Once there, Connor flew in through the second story window and landed on the floor. He almost instantly reverted to his human form. He staggered to the stairs, writhing in pain, and called for assistance from Ryou and Keiichiro. They sent two cute girls to tend to his wounds instead.

At this point, Connor thought to himself, "_Is Café Mew Mew heaven?"_

As they tended to his wounds, the girls began to introduce themselves. The first girl was about Nadie's height and had strawberry-red hair. "My name's Ichigo Momomiya. You are?"

"C-Connor Hahn…" he said as she took off his shirt to tend to his wounds. "Who's the girl preparing the first aid kit?"

She was a tall slender girl who looked like a model. She had dark violet hair and looked as mysterious as a wolf in the darkness. "…I'm Zakuro Fujiwara." She was a woman of few words.

"Don't mind her. She's always like that!" Ichigo said with a chuckle.

Overcoming his shyness and pain, Connor decided to flirt with the girls. "So, are my wounds serious enough that I'll get a sponge bath from either of you, or maybe you'll need to 'keep me warm' with your own bodies if I grow cold from blood loss!" He said with a grin.

Ichigo then proceeded to slap him across the face. "Pervert… Quit trying to flirt. I already have a boyfriend…"

"What about you, Zakuro? Maybe...you could even help me "recover" my stamina after I've healed?" He said provocatively.

"If you have the strength to talk, you don't need our help, I suppose," she said walking away.

"Wait! I'll promise to be good! Just please help me!" Connor pleaded.

She came over and picked him up to bring him to the recovery bed. "Thanks, Zaku-chan!"

She dropped him purposely on the way to the bed. "Injured parties shouldn't speak," she said in her monotone voice.

She picked him up again and put him on the bed. They said their goodbyes and got back to work. Connor fell asleep five minutes later. He had been through a lot today. He deserved some rest.


End file.
